Fate and the Twisted Understandings
by Fate12343
Summary: Fate's story is changed, and Nanoha and Fate face Precia. Slowly becoming closer, the two make it to be the best mages. Sadly, Alicia is thrust into Precia's arms, and Fate gives Nanoha blame.
1. Chapter 1

New story, again :) I just love writing :P Anyway's most of my books will be finished this year. Woot! Here we go.  
**Device  
**_**Device in mind  
**__Mind talking  
_Flashback

Precia had woken up, thanks to Alicia, who had also gotten up. "Mama.."  
"Good morning, Alicia." Precia smiled and hugged her four year old. They were going on a picknic today.

After packing, they started walking. "Mama, I'll be 5 next week!"  
"That's right, but I have work all this week, So I'll definitly get your present soon, okay?" Precia smiled. Alicia frowed then smiled and laughed. THey had gotten to their spot, and Precia gave out the food. "So, what do you want for your birthday, Alicia.."  
"Huh? Oh umm... Ah! I know, A little sister!" Precia blushed.  
"Well.. that's kinda.."  
"Mama, Then we can help you clean up, and I won't be lonely when you're gone! Promise me, Mama!"Alicia held out her pinky, and Precia hesitated. She sighed, smiled and pinky promised her daughter.

_I must of always bugged mother.. Alicia.. That name, it's in all of my memories, and I don't know why.. It's a pretty name though.. And.. Mother needs the jewel seeds.. _Fate stood outside. This world, was very different from her world.. "That girl... I will not let her be in my way... Right.. Bardiche.."  
**"Yes Sir!"  
**"Right.. I'll destroy her.. She has the other Jewel Seeds.. I must, get them.."

The sun rose, and Fate walked around town, in hopes to stumble across Nanoha's magic signal. She stopped. _"Arf, can you hear me..?"  
"Ah, Fate. Of course I can hear you. Where are you, I just finished learning a few new things." _Fate's familliar spoke. Fate knew that Arf was with Nanoha's 'friend' as she called it. Yunno, Arf and Nanoha were together. The school bell rang. Fate gasped, knowing she shouldn't be there. Nanoha walked out, and saw Fate, and gasped. Fate looked at her, and saw all the other people wearing uniforms.  
"Kh!" She said, as she walked away. Nanoha blinked.  
"Fate-chan, hold on!" Nanoha chased her down the side walk. Fate glared at Nanoha when they walked into the alley way. She binded her. "Huh!? What the!"  
"Don't follow me. We fight tonight, and not in the morning!"  
"You'd rather fight not rested?!" Nanoha asked. The wind blew her hari, and also Fates who blinked in relization. "I've told you my side of the story, and you don't even try to explain yours! All I want to know is why... Why do you need them?!" Nanoha asked. The binds broke, and Fate gasped. Nanoha didn't move.

Arf and Yunno ran up. "FATE?!" Arf asked, in her fox form.  
"I'm just trying to..." Fate started. The last time, Arf had cut her off. Arf sat down.  
"Fate... You need their help..." Arf said. Nanoha smiled.  
"I'm just trying to.. Make... My mother.. Happy..." Fate shook as she spoke.  
"Your mother?" Nanoha asked.  
"Fate.." Arf changed to human mode and hugged her master, who shook slightly more. "You know, Nanoha.. That's your name, right?"  
"Yeah, that's my name.."  
"Fate is abused by her mother, and I don't know what to do.."  
"Arf..." Yunno said. He changed to his boy mode. Fate gasped.  
"Ah, sorry.." Yunno said. Nanoha walked over, and put her hand over Fate's.  
"I want to be friends Fate.. I can help you, and we can talk to you mother together.." Nanoha smiled. Fate looked at this girl, and blinked.  
"But.. My mother, she needs to the jewel Seeds, and I do't know why.." Fate looked down, and that's the reason.. we're fighting."  
"But they belong to Yunno.." Nanoha said. "Yunno found them.."  
"I found them because it's a job I do, back on my world, I don't belong to this one, and I need them to give to the bureau."  
"I know, and I'm.. Sorry..." Fate said.

After much talking about the Jewel Seeds, Nanoha and Fate were ready, to go to Precia Testarossa. The Bureau had given her warnings, but she went along with Fate. Fate was scared, and wanted to protect her mother at all costs. "Fate, we can do this, okay?" Nanoha smiled. Precia scared her, and the things she did to Fate were crazy, but she couldn't care.. She had a friend to save.  
"Alright.. We'll go now I guess.." Fate said the transfer code, and off they went.

Right after entering, a lot of alarms went off. "She knows you're here.. and the Jewel Seeds, she knows you have them!" Both girls ran, and Yunno and Arf stayed close. Precia fired an attack, stopping Nanoha. "AHHH!" She screamed.  
"NANOHA!" Yunno yelled.  
"FATE! GO! GET AHEAD!" Nanoha yelled. She fell back, and passed out. Yunno ran over and picked her up carefully.  
"Nanoha.." Yunno said. Fate kept going, but walking. Each click of her shoes.. Echoed in the halls.  
"Fate..." Arf said. Yunno walked behind them.  
"You can do it Fate.." Yunno said. Fate looked at the door.  
"Mother. I'm here..." Fate said. The doors opened, and in all three walked.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow! :) Thank you everyone for the reviews, it means a lot to me! (L) Here's chapter 2.  
(Chapter 3 might not be up for a while, im in counciling tomorrow)  
**Device  
**_**Device in mind  
**__Mind talking  
_Flashback

"Mother... Please.. It' me Fate."  
"Come in.." Precia's voice said. They opened the door, and everyone walked in. Arf shuddered, knowing what had happened in this room.  
_"Clean considering what's she's done to Fate.."  
"Arf, please.. It's not cruel."  
"Fate-chan.."_

"I'm fine now.." "Yunno-kun, you can put me down please.." Nanoha spoke. Yunno set down Nanoha, and Nanoha looked at Fate.  
"I see that you were not harmed by that move..." Precia sat in her chair, and Yunno glared.

Aboard the Arthura, the crew was watching. "Chrono. If anything ges wrong, I want you to go down there, okay?" Lindy said.  
"Yes Ma'm!"

Fate looked at her mother, and blinked. "Mother, please.."  
"Fate, how many Jewel Seeds.. Do you have..."  
"Umm.. I have nine, Mother." Fate said, looking slightly upset.  
"Precia Testarossa.." Yunno spoke up. "These Jewel Seeds are very dangerous. I found them myself, and they should be in someone elses hands!" Precia glared. "You need to let Fate return them to us without-"  
"You don't know anything!" Precia chained him, and a simple 'WICH' made Yunno scream. Sure, he was on his knees, on the ground, but that whip hurt. "Why I need the Jewel Seeds... You wouldn't understand.." Precia said.  
"YUNNO!" Nanoha said. She started running over and Precia was about to strike Nanoha as well. "Ah?!"  
'WICH' "Kh!" Fate gasped.  
"FATE!" Nanoha yelled. She caught the poor girl, and Yunno broke the binds. He got up, shaking at first, and his arm and leg bleeding. The whiplash had travled with across his armor, and right through. It lashed all the way across. Fate's was simply on her stomach. "How could you do this to her, she's your daughter!" Nanoha yelled. She stood up, and Raging Heart blinked.  
"Nanoha.." Arf said.  
"It isn't fair, no child deserves this!" Nanoha yelled.  
**"Restrict Lock." **Precia was binded, but she simply broke it.  
"Ah!" Nanoha blinked.  
"Fate... Isn't my daughter..." Precia smirked. Fate looked up.  
"Mother...?"  
"She is simply a doll..."

The words had shocked Fate, and what she had meant, and the reilization hit harder.. She wasn't a girl named Alicia, who Precia was so kind to. She knew that much, she didn't know what she thought.. But now she knew.. "Mother.."  
"You are a clone of my real daughter, Alicia Testarossa.." Precia smirked more. "And I will bring her back, with the Jewel Seeds!" That sent the kids flying back. Fate, Nanoha, Yunno and Arf landed.  
'Maybe.. Mother is right, maybe I am nothing more then a doll..' "This is your fault..." Fate said to Nanoha. Nanoha looked at her, all twenty-one Jewel Seeds going crazy.  
"Fate, no, I didn't do this! How could it be my fault?!"  
"I had a chance to prove to Mother that I was good enough, and If I could of gotten the Jewel Seeds, then this wouldn't of happned! I would be with Mother, and live a happy life!"  
**"Portal Open"** The Garden spoke.  
"I am going to save you.. Alicia.." Precia said, to the dead girl in the tube.

The officers had shown up. "Bardiche..."  
**"Yes Sir. Arc Saber."  
**"Get out.. Of Mother's way.." Fate said as she shot the saber, it hit them all, and then blew an attack. Nanoha growled and faught with Fate. Precia and Alicia fel back into the portal. Nanoha shot Faste, sending her into the portal on accident, and ended up getting dragged in. Arf went to go and grab for Fate, but felt herself get dragged in.  
"FATE!" She yelled, un able to fly out. Yunno dove after her. All of them landed in the new world... The world of returning.

Nanoha blinked, and woke up. She was at home. She was in her bed, to be honest. "EH?!" She sat up, and looked at the other side of her rom. There slept Yunno. "Yunno-kun.." She said. She stood up, and looked around."Raging Heart?"  
**"Here, My Master." **The device spoke. Nanoha picked her up.  
"Raging Heart, I think we fell into a different world.."  
**"A different world, my Master?"**  
"Yeah, Alhazard, is what Precia called it." Nanoha spoke.  
**"Alhazard, is a world where anythign is possible. You live an eternal dream, and you live in your memories. Most people think, My Master, that you are able to bring back what you've lost. This is only true, due to the word created by your dream."  
**"So I'm living a dream?"  
**"Master, what are you talking about? We are on earth."  
**"But, Me and Fate-chan, we fell in that-"  
"Nanoha! Yunno! Time to wake up, school is in an hour!" Nanoha's sister called.  
"Ah..." Nanoha blinked. "No wait, is Yunno my-" Yunno sat up.  
"Huh? Ah, morning sis.." He rubbed his eye.  
"Morning Yunno.." Nanoha said.  
"Ah, good morning, Raging Heart."  
**"Good Morning."  
**'An eternal dream... What I've wanted.' Nanoha thought.

Fate blinked, as she woke up. She sat up, and she got dressed. She wore her white dress. "It's gotten smaller.."  
"Morning Fate." Arf walked in, full teenager, in some full clothes.  
"Arf.. This room.. Is there something strange about it to you..?"  
"Huh? No, why. Fate, silly.. This has been your room since you were born." Arf smiled.  
"That's not right Arf, we fell in the portal, with Nanoha and the others.."  
"Nanoha?"  
**"Sir, were you up practicing magic and studying late last night?"  
**"What? No... I.." 'Alhazard.. The world of illusions and dreams.. I'm in my dream.. what I've wanted.'  
"Good Morning, Fate!" A girl that looked like her ran in. Fate gasped, and blinked. She didn't know this girl.  
"Morning to you too, Alicia." Arf said.  
"Hehe! Fate, come on!" Fate's eyes were wide, and confused.  
"Fate? Come on.. Mama is waiting!"  
"Come on Fate, don't leave Precia waiting." She pulled Fate out.  
'Mother..' Fate thought.

The girls walked to the table, ad started eating. "Good Morning." Lynith walked out, and smiled.  
"Ah, Lynith!" Alicia said.  
"Ehe.. Precia, it dosen't look so good, I think we're in for a bit of a storm.." She sat down at the table. "Did you girls do your homework?"  
"I did I did!" Alicia smiled. "Sieshou Private school!"  
'Ah!' Fate's eyes widened before she could bite her egg. "Seishou..." Fate whispered.

"I'm a third grader at Seishou private school!" Nanoha called to Fate. "I'm only collecting Jewel Seeds, because Yunno needs them! At first, I didn't want to... I was forced, but now I want to do this! Please tell me your side of the story!" Fate blinked at the girl.  
"I'm just trying to..."

'Nanoha goes to that school... To us, this is an illusion, but to everyone else, it's so real... Not even Arf notices that it's fake..' Fate ate her food. 'This is nice though... But I can't let it get the better of me..'  
"Fate, come on, lets go to school!"  
"Umm, okay." Fate went to put her shoes on.  
"Ah ah ah. Fate, you need your uniform." Lynith said. "Are you feeling okay? You never forget your uniform.." Lynith felt Fates head. "Precia's already gone to work.. Do you want to stay home? Maybe you can text your friend Nanoha.." Lynith smiled.  
"Nanoha..." Fate whispered.  
"That's it, baack to bed you go.."

Back at Nanoha's place, her mother was making the two third graders a meal. Nanoha packed her bag, everything in her room was perfect. She put Raging Heart on, and looked at Yunno. "Yunno, you do relize, this is all just a dream, right?" Nanoha looked at her now so called-brother.  
"A dream? Well geez Nanoha, I think you're still asleep.." Yunno went into the kitchen and grabbed some food, and walked out, with Nanoha.  
"Yunno, I'm serious. Fate, you, Arf and I we-"  
"Don't mention Magic in the house Nanoha.. Ever.." Yunno turned away from the bus stop.  
"Yunno-kun?" Yunno sat on the ground, in the Alley way.  
"Fate knows too.. She knows this is all a dream. As do you and I. But Arf, is trying to be happy.. I am lead to believe that she is to late, and has been taken by the magic.."  
"Oh no, Yunno, if that's true, then we-"  
"No Nanoha, you need to convince Fate to believe it's not your fault." Yunno looked at Nanoha.  
"Yeah but I-"  
"Ding Dong Ding Ding Ding Dong." Nanoha's phone chimmed. She answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Umm.. Nanoha?" Fate's voice said.  
"EH! FATE-CHAN!" Nanoha yelled.  
"I live on this world too.." Fate said. She was walking through the halls, and looking around. "I'm home sick from school apperently."  
"Fate-chan, I thought you said this was all my fault... It isn't mine, okay?!"  
"No I know that. Arf thinks this is all real.. And Alicia.. She's..." Fate trailed off.

Nanoha held the phone, and walked. "Fate, I'll find you." Nanoha said. "I want to be your friend.."  
_  
_


End file.
